List of Blue Clues with Byron Episodes (2019-2027)
Season 1 (2019) #Snack Time August 3, 2019 #What Time is it For Blue? September 15, 2019 #Mailbox's Birthday September 22, 2019 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 2019 #Blue's Favorite Song October 6, 2019 #What Does Blue Need? October 13, 2019 #Adventures in Art October 20, 2019 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 2019 #Pretend Time November 3, 2019 #A Snowy Day November 10, 2019 #The Trying Game November 17, 2019 #The Grow Show! November 24, 2019 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! December 1, 2019 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 2019 Season 2 (2019-2021) #What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 2019 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 2019 #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 2019 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 2020 #Magenta Comes Over January 12, 2020 #Blue's News January 19, 2020 #Steve Gets the Sniffles September 7, 2020 #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 2020 #Blue's Senses September 21, 2020 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? September 28, 2020 #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 2020 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 2020 #Blue's ABC's October 19, 2020 #Math! October 26, 2020 #Blue's Birthday March 15, 2021 #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! March 22, 2021 #What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? March 29, 2021 #What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? April 5, 2021 #The Lost Episode! April 12, 2021 #Blue's Sad Day April 19, 2021 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? April 26, 2021 #What Did Blue See? May 3, 2021 #Nurture! May 10, 2021 #Blue is Frustrated May 17, 2021 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? May 24, 2021 #Mechanics! June 7, 2021 Season 3 (2022-2024) #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 2022 #Art Appreciation April 26, 2022 #Weight and Balance May 10, 2022 #What's That Sound? June 7, 2022 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 2022 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 2022 #Draw Along with Blue October 18, 2022 #Hide and Seek October 25, 2022 #Thankful November 15, 2022 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 2022 #Pool Party April 3, 2023 #Anatomy April 10, 2023 #Signs April 25, 2023 #Nature July 3, 2023 #Geography July 10, 2023 #Occupations July 17, 2023 #What's So Funny? September 25, 2023 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 2, 2023 #Blue's Big Mystery October 3, 2023 #Periwinkle's Misses His Friend October 9, 2023 #Blue's Big Musical October 16, 2023 #Inventions October 23, 2023 #Blue's Play October 30, 2023 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2023 #The Wrong Shirt (Opposites) November 13, 2023 #Words December 5, 2023 #Magenta Gets Glasses February 19, 2024 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2024 #Cafe Blue March 5, 2024 #Shy March 12, 2024 #Environments March 19, 2024 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2024 Season 4 (2024-2025) #Imagine Nation April 2, 2024 #Adventure April 9, 2024 #The Anything Box April 16, 2024 #Superfriends April 23, 2024 #What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2024 #Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2024 #Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2024 #The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2024 #Making Changes (5) November 5, 2024 #Bugs! November 12, 2024 #Un Dia Con Plum! November 19, 2024 #What's Inside? November 26, 2024 #Blocks December 3, 2024 #Blue's Big Ballgame Bononza February 15, 2025 #Puppets February 25, 2025 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2025 #Let's Plant March 25, 2025 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2025 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2025 #Blue's School April 16, 2025 #Something to Do Blue? April 22, 2025 #I'm So Happy! April 29, 2025 Season 5 (2025-2026) #The Big Book About Us April 30, 2025 #Can You Help? May 6, 2025 #Colors Everywhere! May 13, 2025 #The Snack Chart May 20, 2025 #Playing Store May 27, 2025 #Patience June 3, 2025 #100th Episode Celebration June 10, 2025 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2025 #The Boat Float September 9, 2025 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2025 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2025 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2025 #Contraptions! October 7, 2025 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2025 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2026 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2026 #Blue's Big Band February 3, 2026 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2026 #The Story Wall April 28, 2026 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2026 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2026 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2026 #Our Neighbourhood Festival June 23, 2026 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2026 #Meet Polka-Dots! September 15, 2026 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2026 #Let's Write! September 17, 2026 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2026 #Body Language September 19, 2026 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2026 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2026 #I Did That! September 24, 2026 #Animals In Our House? September 25, 2026 #Morning Music September 29, 2026 Season 6 (2027) #The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 5, 2027 #Love Day February 8, 2027 #Blue's Wishes February 16, 2027 #Joe's Clues February 23, 2027 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2027 #Playdates March 22, 2027 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2027 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2027 #Bluestock May 10, 2027